


Sans’s Sickness

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans returns from the doctors and Papyrus is eager to know how he is.
Series: tales of the unexpected [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 39





	Sans’s Sickness

Sans lazily lay on their green sofa hugging a large yellow pillow, his jaw rested on top as he eyes his brother coming into the room, making a beeline for him.

The taller skeleton sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, legs tugged under him with his hands placed on his knee caps; small dark sockets bore into large round ones.

"*'ey bro." Sans greets after a long moment of silence, grinning widen st him, "what can i do for ya?"

"WHAT DID THE DOCTOR SAY?" Papyrus asks right out, his expression was blank which sans hated since he never knew what the other was thinking when like this.

Then a thought crept into Sans's mind, a silly joke that was just begging to be told; forcing his grin back the answers.

"*i'm sick bro," Sans said keeping his voice steady, "they tell me i got a disease. had it for a while. will most likely have to live with it forever."

"WHAT IS THE DISEASE CALLED?" Papyrus said his tone completely void of any emotion, causing alarm bells to ring in Sans's skull.

"*er...bro," Sans asks rolling to his side, starting to get up, "you okay there?"

"WHAT IS THE DISEASE CALLED BROTHER?" Papyrus said again in that same tone, making Sans worry now.

"*lazy-i-is..." Sans jokes at last with no humour, sitting up fully and reaching for Papyrus, "bro?"

"HUH?" Papyrus blinks, he stares at Sans a slight frown appearing on his brow, "A ... JOKE?"

"*yeah bro," Sans says quickly, he moves to the edge of the sofa, hugging his brother round the neck, "i have just mucking about. the doctor gave me a clean bill of health... you good?"

Long arms made their way around Sans's back, and he found himself plastered against his brother's front.

Then he heard it.

A small sob.

A heartbreaking sob, leaving him frozen in place for a second.

It soon turns into a loud wailing, filling the room. Tears pour from Papyrus's sockets, soaking the jacket he pushed his skull on.

Sans held Papyrus tightly, his left eye glow as brightly as he could in response to the supernova that was the taller's orange pair; he mumbles words of apologies, words of encouragement and of comfort.

He did not think Papyrus would act this way, he made jokes about his health before now. It took ages to calm him down. Before long the two just sat holding each other, their eyes small wisps flickering every so often.

"*want to tell me what bought that this on?" Sans asks softly, making sure not to say any more jokes, for the time being, not wanting to break the serenity that fell over them. He felt Papyrus shake his skull no, a tiny whining escapes his jaws, "ok. we can talk about it another time..."

Sans blinks, he notices heads peering around the doorframe. Toriel was the only one who stood fully in view, while Undyne, Alphys and the bratling stood with their bodies out of sight standing sideways in order to look in; Undyne' head was above Alphys and Frisks was at the bottom.

He would have a laugh, had it been any other time, for now, he gestures them to leave. To which Toriel immediately turns to the others and shoos them away, all looked ready to fight against the decision, however one frown from the former queen and currently reigning goat mother, had them all bolting for the upstairs.

The goat monster gave one final pointed 'look' to the small skeleton, then disappear herself, closing the living room door as she went.

That was the only problem with living with the other, his 'bro time' with Papyrus that fallen dramatically.

"*heh. i think we got the tv for the day," Sans said with a bold grin, he tries to pull back to look at the other, but Papyrus was not having any of that and held on tighter, "...welp... looks like i'm trapped...so want to watch that master chef program? you liked that right?"

Papyrus nods, and without letting go, in one swift movement, he was on his feet. Spinning around he drops onto the sofa, carefully seating Sans on his lap so that his back was now glued to his ribs, arms now wrap around his centre.

Papyrus then leans himself forwards, so that he was rubbing his cheekbone on Sans's.

The smaller already had his tablet out of his sub-space and was bringing up the program in question.

"*episode five?" Sans asks, leaning back slightly so that Papyrus was not to far forward.

"...MMM..." Papyrus hums in agreement, holding as tight as he dared, he seemed worried that his brother would vanish if he let go or said something too loud.

"*heh. let's hope no one adds bone marrow to their soup again." Sans said with empty sockets, he taps the screen to link up his device to the tv.

"IT WAS A RED WINE REDUCTION." Papyrus corrects with a frown, his voice a little weaker than it normally was, "IT WAS TO GIVE THE SAUCE A RICH FAVOUR!"

"*still gave you nightmares for a week," Sans comments darkly, he glancing up to see the opening. "humans are- i mean.., they'll eat anything."

Papyrus chose not to add any more, instead, he loosens his hold just even so slightly, trying to focus on the program but really most of the time was spent chatting about anything and everything with Sans.

They stayed this way until Toriel pops her head in, informing them dinner would be dished soon and to wash up if needed. Papyrus stands, carrying Sans the whole way, silently refusing to let go of him.

Sans sighs lightly as Papyrus talks normally with the other housemates during their meal, but he knew something was brewing underneath the surface. After dinner, Sans thought that he might be let go, as it was 'playtime' for Papyrus and Undyne and 'pun time' for him and Toriel.

However, Papyrus excuses them for their room, explaining that they both were going to take a nap.


End file.
